


Can't Believe You Right Now

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 97 line, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jaehyun/Seokmin if you squint, Jeon Jungkook makes a small appearence, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleep Deprived Minghao, kinda sorta, so its weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sleep deprived Minghao gets weird with his loving bf Mingyu.





	Can't Believe You Right Now

“I'm fool idiot and I love you so much and I'm sorry and I take-- Would you stop hitting me and listen!” Mingyu whined.

“No, fuck you.” Minghao continued punching Mingyu’s arm through his tired haze.

-

 

“Minghao!” Mingyu yelled to his boyfriend from basically across campus.

Any other day he would have simply sent a glare at the other but wait none the less. Unfortunately, today was not his day. He was tired and maybe a little out of his mind, he's been completely busy the past two nights with studying and playing some game. He does love Mingyu, contrary to popular belief, so goddamn much, but the older was just too hyper. Especially too hyper for someone who was just about ready to pass the fuck out.

So Minghao trudged on, pretending like his earphones blocked out the other’s scream. 

Mingyu, could kind of tell Minghao was just not up for ‘it’ right now. He really wasn't that big of a fool he knows how to read people, kind of. Despite the obvious ‘not here for it right now’ vibes Minghao was giving off, he loved Minghao and wanted to walk him to his dorm like a good boyfriend and like how he always did. So he started to quicken his pace to catch up with the other.

Slowing his slight jog to a slow walk to match Minghao’s pace; he smiled at the shorter. Showing off his beautiful sharp canines and it made the Chinese male feel bad for ignoring him earlier so he stuck his hand out for Mingyu to hold. Mingyu was content with that.

They continued their quiet walk up into the dorm building and in front of Minghao’s door they stood when suddenly Mingyu broke the silence, “Hey, are you a dog or a cat person?”

This was an important question to Mingyu, and he was actually meaning to ask this earlier. And surprisingly this was important to Minghao as well, but Mingyu didn't really know that yet.

Minghao began to fake ponder like it was a hard question so that Mingyu gave an answer before him, he preferred to be the judge rather than the one being judged.

“Dogs for sure. They're so cute and nice!! Cats are too mean” Mingyu says simply. How could he get something like this wrong? But somehow he did because Minghao seemed… upset?

“Mingyu please leave.” 

“... what, are you serious?” Mingyu asked confused.

Minghao went into the apartment without so much as another glance, and for some reason the second he closed the door he began to bawl his eyes out. How could his boyfriend not like cats? Maybe it was because he hadn't had proper sleep for at least two days now, but how could anyone not like any animal! This was a totally reasonable thing he was doing, okay!

Mingyu stood outside of his boyfriend’s door still pretty confused. What happened? He ends up knocking on his neighbor’s door because he knew him and he knew Minghao was probably sleep deprived and getting weird and emotional and would feel better after awhile.

“Oh hey, Mingyu,” Yoonoh was the one to answer the door. 

“Hey, uhhhh is Seokmin here?” Mingyu asked, feeling only slightly bad for making it seem like he didn't want to talk to Yoonoh even though he didn't.

“Oh yeah, you wanna come in?” 

“Yeah,” Mingyu toed his shoes off at the front and walked into the familiar dorm room he's spent countless days and nights in.

“Hey, why aren't you with Minghao I heard him go into the dorm a couple minutes ago?” Seokmin asked from where he lay on the couch.

“He's…. mad? At me?” Mingyu said not masking his confusion even a little

“Uhhh, okay. You wanna talk about it?” Seokmin took on a more serious tone, straightening up a bit.

“....I said…. I said I didn't like cats?”

Seokmin’s somewhat serious demeanor immediately vanished like it wasn't even there in the first place. Yoonoh accidentally snorts loudly from the kitchen. And that triggered Seokmin’s laughter as well.

“I know! This is wild! But he seemed actually upset, I'm so confused. Seokmin please help me.”

“Tell him you're sorry I guess? I don't know!” 

“God okay, but I don't know what the hell I even really did!” Mingyu cried out.

“Maybe he just really likes cats? I think…. I think I actually heard him crying earlier….. I thought it was different crying because you guys are usually back around this time…” Yoonoh says quietly emerging from the kitchen.

“Agghhh, I feel bad…. I'm gonna go over now, thanks for having me!” Mingyu says with a deep frown, his boyfriend was sad. Even if it was a lack-of-sleep induced sadness. It was still a sadness Mingyu wasn't currently helping with.

“Bye, and Stop coming into my home!”

 

-

 

Of course his sadness washed away and was now replaced by irrational anger! How dare his boyfriend hate any animal! Fuck him!

So Minghao continuously punched his boyfriend. Through the apology he didn't even listen to.

“I said I was sorry!”

“Take it back, then!!” Minghao yells.

“Wha- oh, Um, I'm sorry I said cats aren't that great.”

Minghao stopped punching his boyfriend but still pouted, “That didn't feel genuine! Why do you hate cats! They did nothing to you!! You piece of shit fool!” Aaand the anger was back.

“Babe, Baby, Minghao, listen. I love you so so so much, but you really need to get some sleep because what the hell is even happening right now.”

“I'm.. I'm so tired.”

“I know, babe, come here take your shirt off.”

“I'm sorry, Gyu.” Minghao yawns as he takes his shirt off.

“It's okay.” Mingyu grabs Minghao by the wrist and leads him to his room where he sits on the younger’s bed.

“Change into comfy clothes, we’re going to sleep! Okay!” Mingyu announces.

Minghao wordlessly obliges and strips down to his boxers and proceeds to take out a big shirt, probably Mingyu’s, pulling it over his head, he yawned again.

The younger chinese man crawled into bed next to his warm boyfriend and shifted to rest his head on the taller male’s chest. 

“I'm sorry, you can hate cats. It's okay, “ minghao says slowly, wrapping his long limbs around the older like a snake.

“It's okay. And I don't hate cats, I love you. Get some rest.”

“I love you too.”

 

-

 

“Why are you here still?” Jungkook, Minghao’s roommate, asks the next day when he accidentally wakes up at 2pm with wild bed head and also half naked. Every college student is perpetually always tired so it wasn't that surprising that he slept the whole time with Minghao. His boyfriend being comfy was an added bonus.

“Slept with Minghao.”

“That's gross. Stop talking.” Jungkook made a face and continued sipping his iced coffee.

“That's not what I meant!”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my twt @soonyouwu for shit threads <3  
> sorry this sucks like i literally wrote this at 3am  
> leave comments if yall want me to add the porn i wrote with it


End file.
